Dark Susanoo in DxD
by Zankuu Tenshouken
Summary: After the climax of Centralfiction, Terumi finds himself in a strange world with his personalities and desires stripped. What will happen to him? (AU). OOC!Terumi. Pairings undecided. Very first fic. Expect grammar errors since I have no beta to help me correcting and improving. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Warning again: an almost OOC Terumi. He is now mixed of Ragna and Adachi Tohru from Persona 4, thought he still retains some of his insane sides.

* * *

-Prologue 1-

"…So boring." Terumi muttered to himself while yawning .He was currently sitting on a mountain of corpses. His memories were so hazy that he didn't have any ideas who the hell he ended up here. All he could recall was Raggy thrusting his big ass of a sword through his body and everything went black. And boom, he was here, in mid of a battle or something. These runts were yelling some shit at him, which pissed him a lot. He called out his Bushin err, Takehaya, out of habit and it appeared. He didn't understand what was going on but he equipped the Unit anyway and promptly wiped them out.

"Summon Bushin." He called it again and the Susanoo Unit appeared right away. He was tempted to become Susanoo again and do something to kill his boredom but relented, since somehow donning the Unit drained him more than usual. Terumi took the helmet of a random dead soldier off to check. He raised an eyebrow; pointed ears? Did he fight against an army of elfs or something?

"Hm?" Terumi heard heavy footsteps ahead. He jumped off and began walking toward the source.

* * *

Serafall was leading her battalion into battle. She told her troops to halt and flew to scout. Strange, the Old-Satan Army wasn't there, although she saw a mass of dead bodies. She descended to have a clear view.

"Eh? Is that…"

Serafall noticed a man in yellow hooded coat walking toward her.

* * *

"The fuck is that? Magical girl-wannabe?" Terumi nearly burst into laughter when he saw the girl flying toward him. Then he saw something gleaming in the tree beside that girl. Seemed like someone or something intended to kill her with a weapon. He threw Ouroboros at the tree and he heard a scream. A soldier like the ones he slaughtered fell down from it, a hole on his chest due to Ouroboros. The magical girl stared at the dead man in shock.

"Y-You saved me…"

"Tch, ain't do that for you. Just to finish the escaped pest." Terumi said, not bothering to look at the girl as he continued walking. The girl landed right in front of him, blocking his way and…pouting?

"Mou, at least let me thank you, hood-chan!" Terumi twitched at his nickname. "My name is Serafall Sitri! Nice to meet you, hood-chan! Oh, and may I ask for yours too?"

Terumi was dumbfounded at how carefree and innocent this Serafall was. Judging from her aura, he could tell that she was not weak at all, very strong to be honest. And the footsteps earlier told him that she was not alone. Unnerved by her curious and eager stare, he sighed.

"…Yuuki Terumi, happy?"

"So it's Terumi-chan, then." Serafall beamed at him. "Let me correct. Ehem! Nice to meet you, Terumi-chan! I hope we can be acquaintances from now!" She offered him a handshake with a happy smile. Terumi couldn't look through this so damn cheerful attitude of hers, it's like she genuinely wanted to befriend with _him_ of all people. The last person to show such kindness was that Glasses and she hated him now. As if he cared though. He half-assly took the handshake and was startled by her strong grip.

"Woah lady, no need to be rough like that!"

…..

Serafall was leading Terumi back to her battalion and gave him a short summary of the situation. They were in the Civil War between two Factions. One was the Old-Satan Faction, whose army he had annihilated earlier, and the other was Serafall's, the Resistance Faction. Apparently the Old-Satan was identical to what Terumi knew of Devils: ruthless, power-hungry and stuff while the Resistance was almost opposite.

"Damn, a civil war eh? Sounds so freaking like _that_ civil war." Terumi said aloud, cringing as he remembered the said event. He didn't like it at all, although Relius deemed it necessary to retrieve the Rettenjou but he had to erase that Kisaragi's memories afterward. Erasing one's memories was a pain in the ass job to him.

"Eh, what war?"

"Nothing. Just rambling, don't mind it." Terumi promptly assured her. He spotted a large camp ahead and judging from Serafall's relieved expression, he guessed that it was her army setting a camp over there.

* * *

-At the guest's tent-

Serafall introduced Terumi to her troops and told them his 'victory' over the Old-Satan army. The soldiers soon cheered at him and called him a Hero, which he quickly denied but failed to reach them. Serafall forced him to join them with their party.

"Damn she is so easily to get drunk." The party ended quickly since Serafall was knocked out with only a single slip of alcohol. And the soldiers seemed to be too coward to carry their leader back to her tent, he had be the one to do it.

"And she is damn heavy too." Terumi joked lightly, which Serafall somehow pouted at him and told him she was not heavy at all while _sleeping_. He saw a maid and gestured her to help him carry Serafall to her bed. After making sure that the Sitri was all sleep and sound, Terumi turned around and walked away. Suddenly a huge block of ice stopped him from exiting her tent.

"The hell?" He turned to see a still sleeping Serafall extending her glowing hand at him while mumbling 'Terumi-chan, come 'ere with meeee~'. Terumi, not interested in this stuff, fired a Jabaki at the ice and escaped, leaving a sleeping and pouting Serafall.

* * *

-Few days later-

Terumi took his time to explore around and find out that he was apparently in another world. Stupid as it sounded but that's the truth. He also found it strange that all of his malicious intent was almost gone and he was surprisingly calm and collected since he came to this place. His mind raced to find an answer. Nothing came as expected so Terumi concluded that it must be something with Raggy killing him.

"Tch, thinking more is hurting my brain." Terumi massaged his forehead while cursing. He found a remote place and tried to be his former self again, like, laughing like an insane man. He did it but somehow, he found it unnecessary,

"Guess I have to adapt to my new state."

"Oi~, Terumi-kun, where are youuuuu~?" Serafall's voice spoke up. Looked like she was searching for him. He disabled his Overdrive and returned to the camp. Serafall informed him that they were to return to the headquarters since the scouts returned and reported that there was no trace of Old-Satan Faction's army left.

"And Terumi-kun," For some reasons, Serafall dropped the –chan and used –kun. "I will introduce you to my parents and sister too since they heard of you rescuing me from a bad Devil~"

"…Huh?"

-Timeskip-

Terumi stood before a court(?) and was requested to say about himself. He made sure to leave some 'unnecessary' parts and make up some. After an hour of discussing, they came into the decision: he would join the Resistance Faction and hold the rank 'Captain'. Terumi cringed; Captain, eh? He was so used to 'Captain Hazama' that now 'Captain Terumi' was strange to his mouth.

"Congrats, Captain Terumi-kun!" Serafall beamed at him as usual. She then took his hand and dragged him away, much to his dismay.

…

He greeted Lord and Madam Sitri as politely as he could. Madam Sitri was joking about him being Serafall's 'knight in shining armor' as the girl kept mentioning him with high regards, which Serafall denied while blushing. Terumi twitched his left eye; this kind of scene reminded him of Raggy and his bunch of girls a lot. He noticed a little girl standing timidly behind Madam Sitri.

"What's your name, kid? Come out, I won't bite." He said with his trademark 'grin', which only scared the girl more. Lord Sitri laughed as he told his younger daughter to greet like a lady would do. The girl nodded at her father and stepped out from her hideout.

"M-M-My name is S-S-Sona Si-itri. Pleased t-to meet y-you, Yuuki Terumi-dono." She spoke nervously. Terumi sighed in amusement as he approached Sona and patted her head lightly.

"Terumi is fine. Nice to meet you too, Sona." He sent a warmer smile at her. The youngest Sitri blushed at his attics and lowered her head to hide her face from him. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred outside the Sitri's mansion. Sensing something unpleasant, Terumi rushed to the entrance to check. There was a group of Old-Satan soldiers wreaking havoc the palace. One of them spotted Terumi and yelled.

"There you are, Yuuki Terumi! Today we shall avenge our comrades! Prepare to DIE!"

And with that, all of them jumped at Terumi, who wrapped himself in a gigantic aura of Ouroboros and lunged at them. He severed the head of a soldier with Jagoku Houtenjin and headbutted another to dead with Tsuisouga. He then threw an Ouroboros chain at the one with spear and pulled him closer.

"Orochi Burensen! Die you WEAKLING!" Terumi shouted as he grabbed the Devil's head and slammed him down before stomping him and kicking him away. He noticed some of them missing and turned around to see the front door broken.

"Shit!"

* * *

-Inside-

Serafall and her servants were fighting against the Devils from Old-Satan Faction fiercely. She didn't know how they could even infiltrate their territory without raising alarm. She suspected that there were moles inside the army. But she brushed that aside and concentrated on disposing these intruders. She heard Sona's scream from the study room and was about to rush to the place when a yellow blur ran past her. She followed him but the door closed briefly after Terumi entered and shut firmly, no matter what Serafall did to it.

"T-Terumi-onii-san!" Sona cried as she was in the grip of the Old-Satan soldier. Terumi stopped his track at the scene. The Devil yelled at him.

"Another move and I will kill this brat! Drop your weapons!" He moved his dagger on Sona's cheek and left a wide cut as result, making her cry in pain. Terumi redundantly threw his butterfly knives away as that Devil said. The latter smirked smugly as he waved his hand. Immediately, the Devils that were holding Lord and Madam Sitri hostages released them and lunged at Terumi with their spears and swords, piercing his body.

"Kuargh!" Terumi coughed up blood. The Devils laughed maniacally as they twisted to inflict more pain to him. The one holding Sona shoved her aside and ran his dagger through Terumi's left chest, where his heart should be. Terumi let out a scream of agony as result.

"You…fucking…bastards! Kuh!"

"Hahahaha! That's for angering the Old-Satan, lowlife! Now die like an ape you are!" The Devils smirked as they drew their weapons out and impaled once again. Terumi screamed one last time before his body went limb.

"TERUMI-ONIISAN!" Sona cried. She tried to channel her magic and use it on the Devils but it was too weak. They shrugged it off and turned at her.

"Ooh don't worry, you will meet him soon. Kill them all and burn this place." He ordered as the others nodded. He then turned at the 'dead' Terumi and kicked his body while laughing. Sona was so flustered in anger that she somehow unleashed her stronger ice spell at the Devil, hurting him in process.

"Argh, you damn brat! If you want to die that much, I will grant it for you! DIE!" Sona was too tired to move in spite of Lord and Madam Sitri's cries. When she thought it was the end for her, a low chuckle sounded.

"Well now, I can't believe a man like you have the nerve to kill a _kid_. Tch tch tch, I can't imagine what they taught you in the army." Terumi's voice spoke in mocking tone. The Devil turned around and saw the 'corpse' slowly stand up. His hood blew back and revealed his green hair and the gleaming slid eyes. Terumi smirked before laughing like a mad man.

"Too bad too bad _too bad_! Ganging up against me and you still can't kill little old me. Too _weak_! Bushin, come here!"

As Terumi commanded, the Susanoo Unit materialized. Terumi began fusing with it while laughing as he was engulfed in dark-green flame. The Devil lunged at him with his dagger but was stopped.

"And now, PAY BACK TIME!" Terumi's distorted voice spoke up confidently as a hand burst out of the flame and crushed the Devil's weapon effortlessly along with his arm. The flame soon distinguished, revealing Dark Susanoo in his full glory. The Devil was so scared so he wet his pants and shakily backed away. Susanoo slowly approached him, his feral smirk struck fear to everyone present in the room. Realizing that he couldn't back any further, the Devil looked at the Dark God in absolute fear.

"P-Please, forgive me."

"Forgive? Why should I forgive a wannabe-childkiller? Tell me, _why should I_?" As if his intimidating appearance was not enough, his distorted voice was more terrific. He callout his Blade of Judgment and promptly cut the Devil's head, letting the blood spraying on his armor. Susanoo turned to the remained Old-Satan Devils, his feral grin growing more.

…..

"Hm, weaklings. And I thought they were competent." Susanoo stood before the corpses of the earlier soldiers. He dismissed his blade and walked toward the shaking Sona. He kneeled in front of her.

"Now child, don't be scared. I'm here. No one can harm you again." He said gently despite his mixed voice. Normally, people would run away from him but somehow, Sona hugged him and cried. She said something but he couldn't hear as she buried her face on his chest. He ran his hand, er, claws on her hair and patted her lightly. The door opened and Serafall rushed into the scene. The moment she saw Susanoo, she knew it was Terumi since only he could do such a scene like this and aside from her parents over there, he was the only one left to comfort Sona.

"You have a lot to explain, Terumi-kun." Serafall said in a mock serious tone. Susanoo released Sona and turned to her with a smirk, though there was a permanent smirk on his facemask already.

"Well yeah. I will – Shit!" He shoved Serafall away and took the incoming blast head-on. There was a three-headed dog, Cerberus, in the room and judging its position, the Devils earlier must have summoned it. Susanoo cursed mentally as he couldn't withstand the strain any longer and dismissed the Susanoo Unit as result. He fell on his knee, glaring dagger at the beast.

"Terumi-kun!"

"Yuuki-dono!"

Serafall and her parents shouted. Terumi ran to pickup his knives and lunged at the Cerberus, slashing it. But he was weakened to the point that all the slashes could not budge it at all and it sent him fly backward with ease. 41

"Argh! You damn hound!" Terumi cursed as he tried to stand up. Serafall ran to his side, not knowing that the Cerberus had laid its eyes on her and opened its mouths to fire another fireball. The moment she realized, it was too late. The bright fire was right in front of her. Serafall closed her eyes as if she expected to be burned to death, but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Y-You…goddamn…idiot…" Terumi weakly spoke. He was fast enough to stand before her and take the fireball again, this time, without the Susanoo protecting him. He soon collapsed. All he could hear before succumbing to darkness was Serafall's heart-wrenching cry of his name.

* * *

I have nothing more to say. Please go easy on me since this is my very, very, _very_ first fanfic story. R&R guys!


	2. Chapter 2

~Prologue 2~

It had been two weeks since the raid on Sitri's mansion. He didn't know much about it but Serafall's sudden change of attitude and uniform surprised him and the others a lot. No more Serafall the carefree and cheeky magical girl, she was Serafall Queen of Execution now. She brutally slaughtered every Old-Satan soldiers in her sight and froze the escaping to death. She tortured them to extract the information about the attack on her family and especially, who ordered them to kill Terumi.

Sirzechs shuddered when he heard from his little Rias that Sona stopped playing with her recently and began her immense training to get stronger. Having bad feelings about this, he hastily headed to the Sitri's mansion to find the cause.

"…How is he?" Sirzechs asked. Madam Sitri shaking her head was enough for him to know.

"Aside from the large scar from his chest to abdomen, all his injures are treated. But the reason for his coma is still unknown. Every time we try to enter his mind, this little one is always there to stop us." She gestured to the twirling Ouroboros above the bed-ridden Terumi. It maintained its glare at every person in the room. Sirzechs attempted to test it by approaching Terumi, it hissed at him violently until he backed off.

"Sirzechs-sama, what are you going to do with him?" Sona suddenly stepped into the room and eyed the Gremory cautiously. "Terumi-Oniisan needs to rest, please don't bother him with your military business."

"Sona! Do not speak like that to Lord Sirzechs!" Madam Sitri scolded her but Sona seemed to ignore it. She walked to Sirzechs, a hard glare adoring her face. Despite his height, Sona was still able to lock her eyes to his.

"I know it's not my place to speak this but it's your fault, Sirzechs-sama, for lowering your security and allowing those men to come here and hurt Terumi-Oniisan. Oneesama doesn't show it but she is angrier than I am now. Good for you that she didn't bring her wrath to you and your incompetent army."

"Sona, I won't allow more insults to Lord Gremory! Apologize, now!" Madam Sitri's face was reddened in embarrassment and anger as she yelled at her daughter. Sirzechs frowned but he raised his hand to assure her. He kneeled to Sona's height level, his expression sad.

"You are correct. It was my mistake that the moles were able to be in our ranks. I learnt my lesson, and I have purged many of them so far. I'm willing to take any punishments from you and Serafall. Feel free to insult me if it can make you happy."

The moment he finished, Serafall entered the room, her armor stained with blood. She ignored the stares coming from her mother, Sona and Sirzechs as she walked closer to Terumi. For some reasons, Ouroboros didn't attack her and allowed her to hold its owner's hand.

"Today I killed a lot of pests, you know. Don't worry, Terumi-kun, I will make sure to kill _all_ of them to avenge you. Don't worry, Terumi-kun. Don't worry, Terumi-kun. Don't worry, Terumi-kun…"

Serafall repeated the sentence monotonously as she kept staring at the relaxing expression on Terumi's face.

…..

Sirzechs decided to stay at the Sitri residence for a bit longer to discuss something with Serafall regarding their next operation. The Sitri girl didn't seem to listen to what he was saying, which was understandable.

"So basically, I will go there and kill more of them right?" Was her only response. Sirzechs sighed in exaggeration and nodded. Serafall stood up and came to Terumi. She sat on the chair beside his bed and held his hand.

"Ne, Terumi-kun, I will have to separate from you again. But no worries, Sona-chan and Mother will be here and take care of you. Please, wake up soon, okay?" She whispered, tears rolling down on her cheeks. She wished that time could stop so that she could be with Terumi-kun forever. She soon let go of him and headed to the door. The others soon followed her. But unknown to them, Terumi's hand twitched.

* * *

-Timeskip-

The battle was short due to how overwhelming Serafall was. She ruthlessly annihilated the enemy's frontline and led her troops to invade the fortress with little effort. She told her second-in-command to take her role and left.

Back to the Sitri residence, Sona finished her training early and came home. She entered Terumi's room quietly not to disturb his sleep. She greeted the hovering Ouroboros politely. It was used to her presence that it allowed Sona not only to touch Terumi, but also to pet it.

"Good boy, good boy." Sona smiled at the Nox Nyctores. The door opened, revealing Serafall. Sona let go of the snake and came to greet her sister. The older Sitri nodded at her and walked to Terumi's side. When she held his hand, a pulse stopped her.

"Eh?"

Another pulse came from Terumi. Serafall's face brightened at the event. She told Sona to find the doctor and her sister complied..

"T-Terumi, kun?"

"….egg….Boiled egg…BOILED EGG!" Terumi snapped his eyes wide as he yelled. He panted hard, having awoken from a deep slumber. He looked around to find himself in a fancy looking room. "The hell? I was in the paradise of boiled eggs and now I am here?!"

Terumi felt his right hand warm. He turned to see a smiling and tearing Serafall. "Uh, Serafall, what the heck are you do –"

"Terumi-kun!" She jumped at him and hugged him tightly. "You finally woke up! Thank Satan you are awaken!"

Terumi, not understanding what had happened, stared at her dumbfounded. "…Wut?"

…..

After the Sitri family and their doctor arrived, they told him what he had missed. Terumi laughed at Serafall dropping her magical girl attitude and suggested her showing the new side of her to him. The girl was too embarrassed to do it, though.

"Mou, Terumi-kun~"

She then informed him of her achievements with pride, which amused Terumi further. He liked strong women, and Serafall had just been added to his list. Looked like he could have a good fight after a long sleep. He couldn't contain his excitement as he laughed like a mad man, his trademark laugh.

"It has been ages since I lasted clashing with a strong opponent." His yellow slid eyes gleamed. "Come with me, Sera. I want to witness your strength, what makes you the 'Queen of Execution'!"

The confused expression of Serafall's face hid her blush when Terumi called her with that nickname. Ouroboros twirled around him and looked at her with anticipation like its owner. She smiled as she took his hand and went outside. Terumi apologized to a sulking Sona for not playing with her as he promised earlier.

At the yard outside, Terumi was testing his muscles as Serafall transformed into her battle form. Her armor looked like that of most Resistance generals albeit the Sitri crest and more feminine design.

"Damn, I forgot asking for my favorite coat. Nah, oh well." Terumi said as he called his Archenemy and the butterfly knives. Serafall, not wasting time, took an upperhand as she rushed at him with her ice sword made from her magic. He raised one of his knives to block and used the other to back her off. He went into the Jasetsu stance and kicked her chin with Gashoukyaku. Throwing the Ouroboros to catch her airborne, he dashed to her and then slammed her down with Ressenga.

"Come one, fight for real will ya? Feel free to go all out, don't worry, I won't die." Terumi said with a slight mocking tone. Serafall pouted at him before sending waves of ice lances. He tried to catch one but the ice was surprisingly stingy.

"Ouch! Guess I can't use that trick now. MESSENGA!" The gigantic aura of Ouroboros enveloped Terumi as he dashed through the lances and damaged Sera. Not enough, he caught her neck and threw her away, draining her essence a bit due to his Drive. Serafall quickly recovered and used her infamous freezing field that she usually used to slaughter the Old-Satan Devils.

"Ah shit!"

"Ufufufu, how's that Terumi-kun?"

She lunged at him and slashed him with her blade, leaving a wide cut on his chest and blowing him away. Terumi tried to stand straight but the ice was quite persistent as it made him trip. He summoned Ouroboros to help him destroy the ices and finally stood up. He smirked as he charged at Serafall again.

….

Both Terumi and Serfall were panting hard. Many cuts and wounds were on their bodies.

"Damn it, this is taking forever! **NO MORE BULLSHIT**!" Terumi roared as he released the time-stopping field and blue flame emitting from him. "Mizuchi Rekkazan!"

A green circle appeared below Serafall and bound her. Terumi threw a chain at her and pulled her closer. When she was in range, he began slashing her rapidly before kicking her away and pursuing using Messenga.

"This is the END!" He trapped her in numerous Ouroboros chains and then cloaking him in his toned-down Dark Susanoo form. He called out a massive broadsword and held it high. Serafall closed her eyes and accepted her defeat, expecting him bringing the sword down. But she felt a stingy pain at her forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Hehe, it means I win." The menacing Susanoo disappeared and revealed a smiling Terumi. The chains around her also dissolved and time began flowing again. He extended a hand to help Serafall stand and she took it.

"You're strong, I must admit, but you rely too much on your magic, which soon exhausts due to your overusing. Well, that situation rarely or never happens since you have a tremendous amount of mana inside you. When I meet my squad, I will train them to fight without relying on magic. If you want, you can join us."

"Um!"

* * *

-Evening-

Terumi didn't expect to see so many people visiting him like this. Aside from some generals and Sirzechs, there were new faces, some of whom were painfully familiar to him, especially the one with spiky white hair.

'Let's see…Raggy…Noel the doll…Kagura the pimp…Tsubaki the garbage Lt…'

"U-Um, Captain Terumi, we are assigned to be your squad as ordered by Lord Sirzechs!" The Noel-lookalike said nervously due to Terumi's intense stare. "I am Noel from the Vermillion clan."

'Oh shit she has the same name too!'

"Kagura Mutsuki, as your service." The jet-black one introduced himself with the same Kagura's grin from his universe.

"Megumi of Yayoi clan, sir." If he was surprised, Terumi wouldn't show it. So this girl wasn't Tsubaki Yayoi, eh.

"I am Alpha, awaiting your order." The Raggy-genderbender girl said monotonously. Terumi spat the drink in his mouth; a _female_ Raggy speaking like a Murakumo?! But, but she looked so painfully like Raggy that he even thought she was _he_. Aside from the four, the rest was unfamiliar to him. They respectively introduced themselves to him, and soon the last girl spoke. She looked quite nervous, even more than the Noel chick.

"I-I am Sylvia Amy, sir."

Terumi frowned; wasn't Amy one of the extinct Clans? And he remembered seeing her somewhere…

"I-I may be a rookie b-but I will try not bothering everyone sir!" Sylvia looked like she could faint at any moments. Terumi twitched his left eye before holding her shoulders with his hands, trying to calm the poor girl down. As expected, she stopping shaking as her eyes locked into his.

"Calm the hell down, woman. You can't survive a day at frontline if you keep shaking like heck, Sylvia-chan."

"S-Sir…"

Unknown to Terumi and his squad, Serafall was gritting her teeth and pouting in jealousy at the table afar. Sona tried her best to calm her sister down but in vain.

"Alright, as you all know, I have just recovered today. Well shit, I bet the general over there." He gestured at Sirzechs who was drinking with his companions. "will assist some tasks to us tomorrow or so. Since I have just met you guys, I will make it clear: don't be so stiff around me, I don't want to hear those 'Sir, yes sir' or shit like that. Just relax, understand?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"The hell?! I said not that bullshit!"

"Err, got it?" Kagura said as his comrades repeated. Terumi nodded in satisfaction. "As you can see, the Sitri clan is making a party here. Feel free to eat. I will talk with our superiors. Dismiss."

* * *

-Timeskip-

The 60th squad a.k.a Terumi squad was inside a jungle. They were tasked with going behind enemy line and cutting off their escape route. The squad set up a camp to wait for the signal at the time being. Terumi made sure to take time interacting with his subordinates to understand them better: Kagura was an easy-going type, much like his counterpart. Noel was…Noel, except that she got so damn flustered around him. Megumi was a bit similar to Tsubaki but to sum it up, she was a quiet type. Alpha was weird as she kept referring him as Dark Susanoo, which surprised Terumi a lot. He decided to voice his suspicion.

"Your name is Alpha, correct? As Alpha-01 Apocalypse?"

To his horror, she nodded. "I was created by Yuuki Terumi and Relius Clover at unknown date as my database was heavily damaged when I woke up. I was tasked to become the Black Beast. That's all I can remember."

"Oh yeah, the prototype to Raggy. I see, so after that explosion, you ended up here?" Nod. "Then delete that order. It is unneeded now. Using the code 0546AX to overwrite Relius' authority."

The Murakumo was silent for few minutes until she spoke again. "Deletion complete. Awaiting new orders."

"New orders? Live as freely as you can, that's my order."

….

It turned out that this Sylvia Amy was his secret admirer of sort. She idolized him since the news of him being a Hero and determined to enter his squad, despite her status as member of an extinct Clan. Not that he minded though. She specialized in healing magic even though she claimed that she could utilize other offensive magic as well. Good, now his squad had a healer capable of protecting herself, saving his time assigning someone to do the job.

Three days passed and the letter from Sirzechs arrived, initiating the plan. They set several traps and waited to ambush. When the retreating army entered their area, the slaughter began. Kagura, Noel and Megumi did their parts well and it seemed that they retained the techniques from their counterparts. Alpha 01, surprisingly, used Raggy's moves. Erwin, Jackson and the samurai-wannabe, Sasaki, killed most of them. But what terrified Terumi most was how ridiculously devastating Sylvia's offensive spell were. From calling divine lightning, weird for a Devil, to creating a very-toned-down Black Hole and the Big Bang explosion.

'Rookie, my ass…' was the thought of every members of 60th Squad except Alpha.

* * *

The war was over. The New-Satan government, which was the Resistance Faction, decided to hold a ceremony to honor those who had participated. Although the 60th squad had done a lot, Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuke and Falbium were the ones to be credited most and were appointed to become Underworld's new rulers.

"Taichou, what the hell is happening?! Our squad was the one that finished them, not those guys! Why didn't we get anything?!" Erwin shouted. Terumi shrugged, saying that taking the spotlight was not his type. The others wanted to protest but relented. When the squad was about to leave the palace, the new Leviathan, Serafall, called their name.

"What?" Jackson was the first to speak. They stood to check again and Serafall called them again, this time she emphasized Terumi's name. All eyes in the place turned to the named 60th Squad.

"…"

"…"

"…"

[Terumi-kun, if you don't come here, I will go and drag you myself!]

"Yikes! Boss, are you and that lady a thing or something?" Kagura joked, earning a kick and a punch from Megumi and Sylvia respectively. Terumi snatched his hair in irritation as he complied and stepped on the stage. Serafall cheerfully took his hand and pulled closer to her.

[Everyone, this is Yuuki Terumi, our Hero and leader of the famous 60th Squad. It's not fair that only I and the three got credits, they must have something too! Give them your biggest applause everyone!]

Everybody aside Terumi and his Squad were clapping and cheering for them. Kagura, Edwin, Jackson and Sasaki were laughing proudly, Noel was so nervous that she fainted, Sylvia was smiling with Megumi and Alpha.

[Ehem! I have something more important to announce!] Everyone stopped and turned to Serafall. Terumi suddenly had a bad feeling.

[As you all know that he has resided at my mansion for quite a time, correct? Do you know why?]

Many spoke their suggestions, such as tending his injures and something like that. Serafall mischievously smiled. Terumi knew that smile! She was planning something unholy inside her head.

[Wrooooong! I let Terumi live with me because I. Love. Him!]

"What?!" The 60th squad girls and Terumi yelled at the same time along with the audience.

"W-What the hell are you saying, Sera?!" Terumi said, his face red. Serafall laughed cutely as she got closer to Terumi and planted a kiss on his lips.

"…"

There was an eerie silence in the palace and multiple loud *thud* followed. Looked like Noel, Megumi, Sylvia and Terumi's massive fanclub were too shocked to maintain their consciousnesses. The male members of Terumi's squad were laughing and cheering for their Captain.

* * *

And the Prologues are done. The next arc will be set in DxD main timeline. Stay tuned guys! R&R!


End file.
